LONG TERM OBJECTIVES AND SPECIFIC AIMS: We aim to restore near conversational rate speech in locked-in individuals. In the Phase 1 study, neural recordings from the speech motor area in a 23 year old locked-in subject implanted with the Neurotrophic Electrode System since December 2004 have yielded neural data that have been mapped to phonemic representations and to imagined and actual movements. In the proposed work, we intend to incorporate sophisticated speech recognition algortithms, such as Artificial Neural Networks and Hidden Markov Models, in order to enable rapid pattern recognition for purposes of a real-time Speech Prosthetic development. In addition, Population Vector Analysis as performed for chronic motor studies may realize a method of converting individual neuronal firings into Phonemic or Articulatory Space for driving a Speech Synthesis Model. An additional patient will be implanted with the electrode system to expand and verify the work achieved with the initial subject. The resulting data will add much to understanding the cortical organization of speech production and accelerate the development of a speech prosthetic for locked-in individuals. The website development for data sharing purposes will be expanded and used by the collaborators and other interested parties. [unreadable] [unreadable] RELEVANCE OF RESEARCH TO PUBLIC HEALTH: The creation of a Speech Prosthetic Device is much needed by locked-in patients suffering from ALS and brain stem stroke. The substantial research being performed in invasive neuroprosthetic studies is focused on enabling recovery of lost motor functions in paralyzed limbs or providing indirect communication through computer software. This work is helpful to locked-in patients; however, such patients have indicated that real-time spontaneous speech is a much more desirable final application. The purpose of this research is to develop a speech prosthetic device using the Neurotrophic Electrode Human Cortical Recording system with sophisticated pattern recognition models and software. The majority of neuroprosthetic studies are focused on enabling recovery of lost motor functions in paralyzed limbs or providing indirect communication through computer software, however we believe that real-time spontaneous speech would be much more desirable application to locked-in patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]